300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
1st June Group Purchase (2019.05.25)
Event Time Start: '''25 May 2019 '''End: '''1 June 2019 Event Information #Everyone can participate in this event by clicking on the '''Group Purchase icon ( ) at the Lobby Interface. #Every day, the event will unlock and show 3 items on the event interface with each item can be purchased with a limited number of times. #You can peek at 3 items that will be available on the next day but you will not be able to purchase them yet. #You can buy items that are available in the previous days without any restriction. #The event lasts for 7 days with a total of 21 items available for sale on the final day of the event. #After the total income (Diamonds) received from all players who purchase items on the event within the same server reaches 40000/80000/120000/160000/200000 Diamonds, the gifts equal to the level of the income will be unlocked, they are divided into 3 types as follows: ##'Yuuki Asuna's Gifts (伊莉雅的赠礼): '''Free gifts for all players. ##'Kirito's Gifts (黑衣剑士的赠礼): 'Free gifts only for players who buy at least one item from the event. ##'Yuigahama Yui's Gifts (吉尔伽美什的赠礼): 'Special shop with 50% discount only for players who buy at least one item from the event. Sale List 1st Day (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 10: 45 Diamonds per package (Max 25 Times) (Level 3-4 Premium Gem Chest) x 1: 98 Diamonds per package (Max 25 Times) (Random Legendary Skin Package) x 1: 98 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) 2nd Day (Random Level 11-13 Fortune Card Package) x 10: 88 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) (Random Excellent Skin Package) x 1: 35 Diamonds per package (Max 5 Times) (Level 4 Purple Gem Chest) x 1: 60 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) 3rd Day (Level 5 Random Gem Chest) x 1: 55 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) (Eternal Artifact Luxury Random Package) x 1: 120 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) (Random Epic Skin Package) x 1: 59 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) 4th Day (Doom-shroom) x 1: 50 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) (Level 4 Gemstone Gift Bag) x 1: 65 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) (Holy Sword) x 1: 300 Diamonds per package (Max 1 Time) 5th Day (Level 6 Random Gem Chest) x 1: 250 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) (Search For Kirito In Christmas Package) x 2: 16 Diamonds per package (Max 50 Times) (Random Hero Skin Package) x 1: 78 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) 6th Day (Percent Magic Penetration Gem Package) x 1: 65 Diamonds per package (Max 15 Times) (Percent Armor Penetration Gem Package) x 1: 65 Diamonds per package (Max 15 Times) (Level 6 Prism Gem (Percent Health)) x 1: 420 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) 7th Day (Dragon Army Summoning Amulet) x 1: 40 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) (Level 5 Prism Gem (Percent Health)) x 1: 120 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) (Level 5 Movement Speed Gem) x 1: 380 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) 8th Day (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1: 32 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) (Rename Card) x 1: 30 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) (Battlemage Ring (Eternal Battlefield)) x 1: 180 Diamonds per package (Max 1 Times) Gift List Yuuki Asuna's Gifts '''Income reaches 40000 Diamonds => ' (Jump Red Envelope) x 1 'Income reaches 80000 Diamonds => ' (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 'Income reaches 120000 Diamonds => ' (Level 3 Random Gem Chest) x 1 'Income reaches 160000 Diamonds => ' (Random 7 Days Skin Experience Package) x 1 'Income reaches 200000 Diamonds => ' (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 Kirito's Gifts 'Income reaches 40000 Diamonds => ' (3000 Gold Package) x 1 'Income reaches 80000 Diamonds => ' (Random Touhou Hero Package) x 1 'Income reaches 120000 Diamonds => ' (Level 4 Random Gem Chest) x 1 'Income reaches 160000 Diamonds => ' (Level 10 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 'Income reaches 200000 Diamonds => ' (Random Excellent Skin Package) x 1 Yuigahama Yui's Gifts 'Income reaches 40000 Diamonds + Cost 88 Yuan => ' ) (Random All Skins Package) x 1 'Income reaches 80000 Diamonds + Cost 98 Yuan => ' (Level 12 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 'Income reaches 120000 Diamonds + Cost 501 Yuan => ' (Perfect Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 'Income reaches 160000 Diamonds + Cost 1000 Yuan => ' (Dynamic Title Optional Package) x 1 'Income reaches 200000 Diamonds + Cost 1288 Yuan => ' (Advanced Upgrade Fortune Card Package) x 1 ---- ----